


ii. the shackles

by bravevesperian



Series: A Knife in the Dark [ with expanded additions ] [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, leoniles - Freeform, light cock torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: My second additional scene that goes along with chapter 3 in A Knife in the Dark.Niles showing Leo a bit more of his true colors-- but Leo is a special case for him when it comes to pleasure.





	ii. the shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly late happy birthday for my favorite outlaw because-- what else would he want to celebrate with? Let's be real.

"Look at you melting at my touch. I wonder how desperate I could make you. Would you beg me for more?" And Niles really couldn't hide his own more carnal nature. It was ignited at the slightest thing, and Leo wasn't sure he minded. 

"You _would_ like that wouldn't you? Can you earn it though, Niles?" Leo asked in return, words dripping in that sugary-sweet venom that they were both so good at. 

Niles met his eyes, singular gaze searching and rather stalwart. He wouldn't back down and he had the sense that Leo didn't want him to. 

Suddenly, Niles got to his feet and crossed the room to the area in front of the hearth, his bare feet sinking into the plush rug. He dropped to his knees and reached under the settee to retrieve something, moving back to where he had left Leo sitting and aching for the sudden space between them. 

He returned with the soft sound of metal clinking against itself and presented the selfsame shackles that he had been confined to for three days to Leo. The wicked glint in his eye sent pleasant shivers down Leo's spine and he already knew what his answer would be.

"Would you like that demonstration you asked for now, Leo?" Again, he used his name-- free from honorifics and propriety. 

"Yes." A beat. "Just make sure the door's locked this time." It wouldn't do to have his siblings come in again at a time like this. 

"As you wish." He responded pleasantly. "Undress for me, my prince." 

The command was spoken over his shoulders as he went to make sure the room was, in fact, secure and was pleased to find Leo had complied with seeming enthusiasm when he returned. 

As Niles settled back onto the bed, he knelt next to Leo's lithe form, gently snapping the shackles into place. "Now you must _command_ me to stop if it becomes too much for you. Understood? Any other pleas may just go in one ear and out the other you see." Leo nodded as Niles roughly lifted his arms up, hooking the chain between the shackles over the ornamentation on the heavy, wrought-iron headboard. 

"Y-Yes," Breathy, heavy with a desire that he did not know he knew how to feel-- Leo was lost to Niles' spell: a magic that even he couldn't master. 

Niles' calloused hands crept along the curve of Leo's chin, thumbs brushing lightly against his chin and then his throat. "I can't wait to see what your pained expression is like-- when it's all my doing." 

He felt rather robbed of the opportunity until now. Really, Niles was shocked at the rough kind of life that Leo lived. Even a prince-- even his own son was not free from King Garon's cruelty. Dangerous thoughts to think, knowing that he'd have to obey the man's orders by proxy often in the future. He stopped to examine Leo's face, still a bit lost in thought which was honestly unlike him. The bruises were healing, though there were still dark spots around his eyes and nose. 

Letting out a deep breath, Niles then pulled back as though re-centering himself and left a trail of kisses down Leo's chest and stomach to his hip. When he arrived there, he sunk his teeth into the pale flesh before he purposefully sucked a dark bruise onto the skin. His first mark-- but it would not be the last. 

He ignored the squirming it elicited-- even the soft whimpers. If he went too far, Leo was to command him to stop. Niles lifted his head to glimpse the expression the pain had left on his prince's face, and it was as sweet as he'd imagined it might be. 

"Do you want me to make it hurt?" Niles knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to reaffirm, and perhaps just see hear it from him again. 

The response came as a whimper and a nod, and Niles moved forward-- more than happy to indulge. 

This time, his teeth sank into Leo's throat, and he worried at the flesh even when the prince instinctively began to try to pull away. There was no command to stop, and so he would not. Niles didn't try to hide his enjoyment; the fact that he loved the way that the prince fought and squirmed. Driving the high even further was the knowledge that he loved it, that he got off on the pain. 

With that thought lingering in his mind, Niles pulled back, watching the dewy-eyed man beneath him catch his breath and try to blink away the sting-induced tears. His eyes lingered on Leo's still bruised face, and he trailed his calloused fingertips down the heaving column of his throat. The first time he'd fucked him, he'd rested his fingers there, restraining himself but-- not this time. 

Leo's tears were beautiful, and just seeing them made him so hard that his erection was straining against the tight fabric of his leggings. The discomfort only made him more desperate, only raised his desire for his prince. As Niles squirmed, purposefully denying himself any direct friction or contact, he turned his attention to Leo and the lovely sight of his dick-- hard and twitching, a glistening pearl of precum at the tip. The poor thing couldn't do anything about it with his hands bound above his head, and the thought nearly drove Niles into a frenzy. 

"You won't cum until I allow it, understood?" Niles purred softly. 

In fact, he was giving Leo no choice in the matter as evidenced by the soft cord he pulled from somewhere on his person-- only to tie it tightly around the base of his cock. 

The prince squirmed and trembled, brow furrowed from the mix of discomfort and stimulation-- and then Niles went to work. 

Slicked with more of that fragrant oil that Leo seemed to like to keep around, Niles hand first stroked the full length of Leo's erection, giving it plenty of attention before moving his hand down between his legs. Before going any further, he gripped Leo's hips and lifted him up partially into his lap, causing the chain between his wrist to rattle slightly, and then he slipped two well-oiled fingers in all at once. 

Leo whimpered and then let out a keening cry, wrists twisting in his restraints. Niles smiled wickedly at the play of pain he was seeing, letting himself feed his own intrigue with mutters and thoughts about how he was defiling a member of the royal family, the very ruling class that he had so long despised. 

When he curled his fingers and pressed, the sudden jolt of Leo's hips told him he'd found that terribly sensitive spot-- and rather than brushing against it kindly to seek its stimulation, he pressed into it viciously, watching the way the overstimulation made Leo's lithe limbs jolt and shake. The prince cursed under his breath, obviously irritated and Niles only giggled as though feigning innocence in response. He shifted then, to rubbing gently and teasing against Leo's inner walls, and in a matter of moments he was moaning and rolling his hips into the stimulation. 

"Do you want me inside of you, my sweet prince?" Niles purred after a few moments-- and Leo nodded almost before he could finish speaking. "So eager,"

And he wasn't one to disappoint. Niles slicked himself swiftly and lowered Leo's hips down onto him, gripping his delicate, porcelain thighs until he knew he'd leave bruises-- and buried himself in him to the hilt. Another sharp, keening sound was his reward, and then he began to thrust up into the prince with reckless abandon. 

The poor thing's cock was positively dripping, a sure sign that he'd have cum by now if not denied the privilege-- and the thought that he was undoing Leo in such a manner was nearly enough to make Niles lose his cool himself. 

"Please-- gods, please, Niles, I need to. Please," The prince's incoherent begging only sent Niles higher, and he leaned forward to grab him by the throat. 

"You asked for this Leo. How much suffering can you take before you fall apart? You look like you're about to burst," 

"I-- _am_ \-- damn it," Leo snapped bitterly, hoarse around the fingers pressing against his windpipe. 

And Niles laughed, the mockery somehow making Leo even needier. He pulled at his restrains desperately, hips rolling wildly against Niles' cock as the intrusion forced more and more pearlescent fluid to roll down his shaft and puddle on his stomach. 

The muscles in his thighs quivered as he moved, head thrown back against the headboard as he tensed and trembled around Niles' dick. Only when he was certain that he had fucked the prince into a state of empty-minded ravenousness did he offer an out. 

"Beg me again. Tell me what you want." 

"Please, Niles please, please let me cum." It came out as a blustery mess, slurred as though he were intoxicated. 

Niles hummed pleasantly and then pulled the cord loose before pulling out and momentarily ceasing all movement. Leo nearly snarled with indignation, but a moment later Niles cock was pressed against his, and his hand encircled them both, pumping mercilessly. 

It was only a few moments before Leo made it right back to the edge, and reached his orgasm with a force he had never even considered possible-- the volume of his release nearly embarrassing. Niles let out a low, long, groan at the sight of it and followed suit a few moments later, adding to the mess on Leo's chest and stomach. 

Niles gave himself the span of a few breaths to come down before reaching up and flicking the releases on the shackles that had bound Leo and pulled him in close to stroke his hair and soothe the soreness at his wrists. 

He knew the value of this kind of thing-- of needing to forget everything with the promise of something unpleasant just around the corner. And so he took cleanup upon himself, fetching a glass of water from the pitcher in the corner and moving to wipe away the mess they had made. Leo still hadn't quite come back to himself yet, panting and catching his breath. 

"Leo, are you alright?" He found himself thinking glumly about how he couldn't afford anyone else the courtesy. But for Leo-- he could be soft. He could be good. 

At first, the prince only nodded and then, he clung to Niles' shoulders. He kissed his face and finally got him to look up at him. 

"Did I hurt you?" He tried again. 

"Not more than I liked," Leo assured, still a bit hoarse. "You left marks?" 

Niles looked concerned and a bit confused at that but answered truthfully with a nod. Leo smirked. "Good." 

His worries that he had indulged a little too much began to melt away as he held the prince in his arms, sheltering him from the fear of what judgment his father might make even if it were just a little longer. He would build a world for them in their minds alone that no one else could enter, even if it were only for these short, scant moments.


End file.
